1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus for setting a musical tone control parameter for control of a musical tone to be generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional apparatus of this kind for setting a musical tone control parameter, a plurality of musical tone control parameters are selectively indicated on a display, and the indicated parameter value is changed by operation of a ten-key, an up-and-down key or the like to be set for generation of a desired musical tone. Alternatively, a plurality of musical tone control parameters are simultaneously indicated on a display to be selectively designated by a cursor positioned thereon, and the designated parameter value is changed by operation of a ten-key or an up-and-down key or the like. Such switchover operation of the parameter indication or positioning of the cursor is troublesome for the player and takes time in setting operation of a plurality of musical tone control parameters.